500 Miles
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco's mad because Harry lost his temper so he goes to Blaise's. Harry is upset with himself for being such an idiot so now he is walking in the snow to find his lover and apologize.


Author's Note: So this fic is inspired by the song 500 Miles, hence the name. I just can't stop listening to Alexander Rybak's version of it and well the idea popped into my head so here it is. Please enjoy!

Draco can be such a girl, Harry thought to himself as he stared up at his ceiling from his position lying on his big green couch, wrapped in a cozy white blanket. He was all alone that day since Draco, his lover of three years, and him had gotten into a fight the night before over whether or not to buy a new tea set. Of course at the time it had been very important to convince Draco that they didn't need a new tea set, but now Harry felt ridiculous and awful for yelling at Draco over such a trivial matter. The blonde had said that their current set was chipped but Harry hadn't believed him and when Draco had tried to show the black haired man that the tea cups and plates were in fact chipping Harry had broken the tea cup Draco had held in annoyance. After that Draco had packed an overnight bag to go stay at his friend, Blaise Zabini's house. Harry groaned and covered his head with a blanket. Why was he so quick to temper? He could have talked out the entire thing with Draco rationally and really did it even matter if they needed a new tea set, they had the money for several million tea sets.

Harry growled out loud in frustration and ripped the blanket off of him. He got up and went over to their cabinet which held all of their china and their tea set. Bracing himself, Harry took a deep breath and then opened the cabinet doors, taking out a tea cup. As he inspected Draco and his tea set he wanted to go crawl under a rock and die. Their set was in fact much chipped, so much that even Harry would be embarrassed to serve tea with it. Ugh he was such a prick!

The former Gryffindor hastily set the tea cup down, but was too hasty with it and it fell and broke but oh well he was going to go take Draco shopping for a new one later that day, that is if he would go with him. The thought hit Harry hard, what if Draco was still really mad at him? Harry knew that Draco could stay mad for a very long time even when Harry was super sorry. Harry bit down on his lip and decided that he had to try anyways, best start now in making it up to his beautiful man.

Once he had grabbed his cloak Harry rushed outside and before he could slip on his cloak he was hit with how cold it really was outside and realized that it was snowing. Well this complicates things, Harry thought. Blaise lived in a heavily wandered apartment due to his fame as a model, and apperation was only possible with previous admittance, unless you were one of his close and personal friends but Harry was not among those even though his lover was. This mean that harry would have to walk, in the snow, but he would do it, he would walk the four miles or so walk to Blaise's place to apologize to Draco.

When Harry finally arrived at the apartment complex he made his way up to the penthouse one at the top where Blaise lived, luckily the wards recognized him so he was able to proceed up there. Once in front of his door Harry knocked, and while he waited for the door to be opened he caught his breath and tried to defrost his hair. The walk had not been an easy one since it was snowing and he had lost his way twice so it had taken longer than it should have.

The door opened and a house elf peered up at him. "Hello Mister Harry Potter sir."

Harry gave the lf a smile. "Hi. Is Draco here?" he asked.

"Minch is sorrys sir, but my master and Mr. Malfoy went out to goes drinking sir."

Harry grimaced. Great, he hoped that the elf knew where they had gone because he really didn't want to wait in Blaise's house for them to come back. "Do you know where they went?"

"Minch hears them say that theys will go to the Silver Satchel for a pint or two, sir."

Harry smiled again at the elf. These creatures could be so helpful. "Thank you Minch," he said and then walked away. Outside it had begun to snow harder and if it continued to worsen Harry would not be able to see very soon, but he had to walk. The Silver Satchel wasn't that far from where Blaise lived and Harry never missed an opportunity to avoid apperation if he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco when are you going to stop moping?"

Draco looked at his best friend, Blaise, and glared. Blaise had taken the blonde out drinking in hopes of lighting his mood, but Draco still felt upset from last night. He was mad at Harry for acting so irrationally and he was mad at himself for not being calmer. He knew that Harry can be difficult sometimes, but Draco had only cared about the tea set, Merlin he felt like a jerk.

"Stop thinking about him, he'll apologize," Blaise said.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then there's always room in my bed."

Draco scowled at his friend's harmless teasing. "I wonder what he's doing."

"Probably wondering why he was being such a prick. He'll come around now please just loosen up and drink some."

Draco sighed, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home with Harry, reassuring him that he wasn't angry with him and that if Harry wanted to keep their current tea set, no matter how chipped it had become, Draco could live that that.

"I'm going home," Draco announced and stood up, putting his cloak on. Blaise blinked at him and then stood up as well. "Potter's made you soft."

"He has not," Draco said, even though he knew that it was true.

They paid for their drinks and then headed to the door, but when Draco opened the door to exit the establishment though a body fell into his arms.

"What the-"

But before he threw the freezing cold person off of him he recognized the frozen jet black hair. "Harry?" The person looked up at him wearily and then smiled. "Why the hell are you covered in snow."

"Walked here to see you."

"You walked here?" Draco said in astonishment. "It's freezing outside."

"Don't care." Harry locked his green eyes onto Draco's grey ones. "I had to see you. Had to say that I'm sorry and that," Harry paused and sneezed loudly. Draco sensed that he would be tending a sick Harry for the next few days. "We can get a new tea set."

Draco looked at him and he heard Blaise snickering in the background at Harry's ridiculous chivalry. The blonde shook his head and let go of his lover.

"First let's get you home and into bed before you become any sicker."

Harry looked at him confused and a little surprised. "You mean you're not mad."

Draco shrugged. "Not too mad, especially not after you've done something so sweet, but honestly Harry walking in the snow?"

Harry smiled and threw his arms around Draco. "But I had to see you and apologize." Draco rolled eyes but smile softly; Harry could be so sweet sometimes.

"Hey as much as I love seeing you two be all lovey dovey we are blocking the entrance to this fine establishment," Blaise reminded the two.

Draco nodded and removed his man off f him and lead him outside. After exchanging goodbyes with Blaise Draco side apperated him and Harry home where he proceeded to strip Harry of his wet and cold clothes and then tuck him into their bed.

"Are you really not mad at me?" Harry asked weakly from the fever as Draco walked in with a barely chipped cup of hot tea.

Draco set the tea down and sat on the bed next to Harry. "No, but you're going to buy me a damn nice tea set for your attitude."

Harry smiled. "As long as you're not mad." This caused Draco to blush so he behind his face with his hair as he busied himself with putting some honey into Harry's tea. As he stirred it he felt a hand lightly touch his arm. "Draco I love you." Draco blushed a little more and continued to stir but then felt himself being pulled away from the tea. The action caused the cup to fall off of the tray and break on the floor, but Draco didn't notice as his lips were being kissed by a very handsome but sick man's lips. When Harry allowed Draco to pull away Draco looked down at his lover whose eyes were cloudy with happiness and weariness, a lazy smile on his face.

"You idiot, you're sick," Draco protested. "And now you've broken another tea cup."

Harry giggled and grabbed Draco around the waist, pulling him down so that he could proceed to ravish his adorable blonde despite his fever.

A/N: Hooray for fluffy adorableness! Anywho please review


End file.
